To Fry or Not To Fry...
by Confusing Paradox
Summary: This story is directed to and dedicated to Togepi haters everywhere. Fantasy? I fantasize that this would happen. Who doesn't? R&R!!


Disclaimer: I will tell the truth about me owning Pokémon. THE TRUTH? YOU WANT THE TRUTH? YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!!  
  
A/N: This is what finally happens to that sorry excuse for a Pokémon, Togepi. My friend has a funny part in here that fulfills some of her demented fantasies. Without further adieu, I give you...  
  
To Fry or Not To Fry...  
  
Ash was sitting at the head of a table. James and Tracy walked in hand in hand. Arrow walked behind them trying to keep her distance. Ever since Tracy and James turned gay on everyone, they hadn't been acting like they should, not even James. Gary walked in trying to avoid contact from every person, especially Arrow.  
  
Ash stood up when they all took their seats. James and Tracy sat across from each other next to Ash, which made him uncomfortable for obvious reasons. Gary sat two chairs down from them and sank back into his plush recliner chair. Arrow was at the other end of the table accross from Gary, making him really uncomfortable for reasons unknown to every one else. She turned on the vibrator in her La-Z-Boy Ultra. She opened the refridgerator in left side and pulled out a grape Kool-Aide. She offered Gary one and he gladly accepted, much to her suprise. She reclined and set the vibrator down to a quiet setting so Ash could talk.Do they really make those kind of recliners? I'd like to get one.  
  
"Okay. I called this meeting to discuss a plan on how to get rid of..."  
  
James and Tracy perked up happily. "Jessie?!"  
  
Arrow was nearly asleep. "Togepi?"  
  
Ash was scared by James and Tracy but suprised at Arrow. "How'd you know?"  
  
Arrow jumped up and down, causing Gary to look away as to not give out his secret emotions. "Yippee! I was right for once!"  
  
James and Tracy sank back in their chairs. "Nuts."  
  
Ash resumed the conversation. "How would everyone like their Togepi for breakfast?"  
  
James, still depressed about not getting rid of Jessie that easily, dcided on a good way to cook egg. "Over easy."  
  
Tracy was depressed about not getting rid of his only competition that easily. "Srambled's fine."  
  
Arrow thought this would be an opertune time to make a joke to lighten Gary's mood. "Well, it's allready scrambled, so I'll just have an omlet!" That got a laugh out of everyone BUT Gary.  
  
Ash was concerned about Gary's quietness. "Gary? You been awfully quiet. What are you doing?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was staring at Arrow. Oh, I hate that truth serum. Why did I have to trip in the science lab. Of all places..."  
  
"Uh, Gary? Why were you staring at me?"  
  
"I'm obsessed with you. I can never take my thoughts off you. I'm even saying corny pick-up lines. That's how much I can't think because you are taking my concentration."  
  
"Aw. Isn't that cute? I'll take that a compliment, thank you very much."  
  
The rest of them made a gagging gesture, except Gary who sank lower into his seat. Ash got over his imature reaction and tried to get on with the meeting before Misty showed. "Gary, what would you like?"  
  
"Arrow in noth..."  
  
"I mean, how do you want your Togepi cooked?"  
  
"Oh. Um, hard boiled."  
  
"Well, I just want it dead."  
  
Just then, Misty came barging in through the door. "Okay! I know just what you're doing here! I have only one question for you all!"  
  
Ash was shuddering hiding behind the table, just his eyes, forehead, and hair showing. "Y-yes?" He ducked back down.  
  
"Why wasn't I invited?"  
  
Ash stood up accidentally hitting his head. "What?"  
  
"Look, I wanted to get rid of that annoying egg as much as you guys do!"  
  
Arrow stood up. "Excuse me! I'm not a guy!"  
  
Misty was suprised to see Arrow there. "Arrow? I thought you adored tat little egg monster. You even got measurements to make her a dress!"  
  
"I was really trying to find out what size of a frying pan to use."  
  
Ash held up his hands. "Can we PLEASE agree on what to do with it and not stand here jibber-jabbering? If we don't agree, we'll just scramble it."  
  
Misty got a little smirk. "Um, Ash? You're plan is impossible."  
  
"Oh really. Why's that?"  
  
She held out a frying pan from behind her back. "I already did."  
______________________________  
  
That's it! My first one chapter fic EVER! Yahoo! Well, I need input on it. Review PLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE. If you like it, cool! If you love it, ALL RIGHT!  
If you hate it because you like Togepi, James, or Tracy...TO...SMEGGING...BAD!!!  
  
At the fake tone, please review in the space provided. *BEEEEEEP* (That's the fake tone.) 


End file.
